Freddie (TV Series)
Freddie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a supply runner for the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Freddie's life prior to or as the outbreak began aside from the fact that his wife died before the outbreak occured. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Knots Untie" Freddie is on a medical supply run with Bertie, Carson and Wesley when their car runs into some walkers and crashes, causing Freddie to get injured, requiring the group take shelter in a nearby building. After a while, Rick's group, being lead to Hilltop by Jesus, find the crashed car while on their way, and Jesus Identifies it as being owned by the Hilltop, and Rick's group goes to investigate the building. He is walking out of a room in the building when Abraham grabs him by the throat pinning him to the wall and holds a knife to his head but lets him go when he realizes he's not a walker. He is then lead out of the building with Abraham's help. While in the RV headed back he speaks with Jesus that he saw visions of his dead wife when Abraham had him pinned to the wall. He later walks to the Hilltop gates with the group and watches as Jesus convinces the people inside to open the gate, he then enters Hilltop after the gate is opened. Season 7 "Rock in the Road" Freddie is among the Hilltop townspeople to gather in front of the Barrington House and pledge allegiance to Rick and his crew, thanks to the recent efforts of Maggie and Sasha, who saved the town from a zombie attack that was started by the Saviors. "The Other Side" Freddie is seen with Wesley, Bertie, Eduardo, and other Hilltop members training in hand to hand combat with Maggie, Sasha, and Enid. Later, Freddie is outside with Bertie as the Saviors take Dr. Carson away to the Sanctuary. Season 8 "Mercy" Freddie and his fellow residents help secure sheet metal onto multiple vehicles at the Hilltop. He is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. He listens on to Gregory's attempt to dissuade the Hilltoppers from attacking the Saviors but ignore his demands. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "The Damned" Freddie is among the Hilltoppers to infiltrate the satellite outpost. While the militia position them outside doors and take out those inside, Freddie stands in front of a door with Andy and Morgan. When the door is opened, the Savior is killed but his friends open fire upon them. Freddie and Andy are immediately killed while Morgan is knocked unconscious. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Freddie has killed: *1 unnamed Savior *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Death Killed By * The Saviors When he, Morgan and Andy is about to open a door to a room, they talk silently not until a Savior opens the door. He, Morgan and Andy starting shooting at the Saviors and a Savior shoots Freddie in the throat, killing him. Later his and Andy's corpse are found by Morgan when he wakes up. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Season 7 *"Rock in the Road" *"The Other Side" (No Lines) Season 8 * "Mercy" * ”The Damned Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia